Hopelessly Devoted To You
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: They were perfect for each other, hell they were in love with each other. They just had no idea. 'You're my Danny'... 'You're my Sandy'


**Wickedheart**: I don't normally do this…

**OutBound**: You don't normally do what?

**Wickedheart**: I don't normally start up conversations with strangers online.

**OutBound**: Me either, but the way I see it is if we go to the same school we had to have at least met once

**Wickedheart**: You're right So… do you want to play a game with me?

**OutBound**: What kind of game?

**Wickedheart**: A get to know each other game

**OutBound**: Sure

**Wickedheart**: Alright, name your top three movies

**OutBound**: Fight Club (because well, the movie speaks for itself), Crank (because Dwight Yoakem AND Chester Bennington are in it), and Gangs of New York… u?

**Wickedheart**: WOW! Great choices! I didn't peg u as a country fan! Mine are American History X (Ed Norton is freaking hot), Tombstone (just fantastic), and Gangs of New York

**OutBound**: You seem like an amazing chick

**Wickedheart**: You seem pretty awesome yourself! Three favorite musicians…

**OutBound**: George Strait (I really dig country), Breaking Benjamin, and Sublime

**Wickedheart**: King George (I really dig country too), Anna Nalick, and… hmmm… Adele

**OutBound**: Great choices! I have to admit something…

**Wickedheart**: What's that?

**OutBound**: Well, we've been talking for MONTHS and I haven't been able to get you out of my head… I look for you everywhere I go like I might randomly find you without knowing what you look like. I'm in definite like with you and I really wish we could meet face to face but I don't want to sound like a totally creep either…

**Wickedheart**: I feel the same… I have an idea. First of all… do you have plans for Halloween? Secondly… if you had to choose a musical what would it be? (I figure if u love music as much as a I think you do, there would have to be at least one musical that you like lol) and lastly… do you know the sophomore cheerio Santana Lopez?

**OutBound**: 1) nope 2) I'm not a huge fan of musicals but I have watched my fair share… I'd have to go with Grease 3) I unfortunately know Santana

**Wickedheart**: LMAO she's a total bitch BUT she's having a Halloween party tomorrow night… What if you dress up as Danny and I'll dress up as Sandy, it will be in a crowded enough place that I don't have to worry about the creep aspect (lol) and if you don't like me or something you could just leave…

**OutBound**: I'm totally down! I'd even say I am giddy with anticipation which is soooo not how I normally operate lol

**Wickedheart**: I think its adorable! I'm really excited to meet you… you are kind of everything I've been looking for. You are a musician, you are smart, you want to get out of this God forsaken town, we enjoy the same pastimes and a ton of interests. I just can't wait to see you in person and find out who you are

**OutBound**: I've had a rocky past but I'll go as far as saying I would change all of the negative parts of myself to make you happy… I'll see you tomorrow night Sandy, sleep tight and I can't wait!

**Wickedheart**: You don't have to change for me. Good night my Danny…

I was practically bouncing off my seat in Glee practice. I can't believe that I'm going to meet HIM tonight. Puck asked me why I was so quiet and I had no answer for him. I just smiled widely and went about reading my music and daydreaming about the night to come. When Mr. Shuester finally let us out, 10 minutes late I may add, I practically floated home. The party started at 7:30 and it was already 6 so I jumped in the shower right away. I hummed Summer Nights and paid extra attention to the details of my grooming. When I got out I skipped to my closet. I still hadn't decided whether I was going to be Good Sandy or Rebel Sandy so I pulled out my chest of Glee Costumes and began to sort through it. I finally decided on Rebel Sandy because I really wanted to wear my leather jacket and black skinny jeans from our Living on a Prayer/ Start Me Up performance. I found a really tight sparkly black tank top and a pair of thigh high black leather boots that Kurt made me buy last week at the mall. I put on my favorite bra and panty set (black lace with leather trim), put the outfit on and went to work on my hair and makeup. Makeup was easy; I went with a smoky eye and a pretty red lipstick. The hair was a different issue. I really didn't want to do an exact replica of Sandy's hair in the movie due to the fact that it really wasn't attractive on me; sad clown hooker! I had a ton of removable blonde hair extensions that I had been saving for a performance (I'm always prepared) so I used them and created a modern version of the Sandy hairdo. When I was finished with it I realized that my Grease impersonation was not very obvious. Sure, if I told you who I was it would be easy to see, but I wouldn't be able to tell OutBound. So I set out to figure something out. I dug threw my craft drawer and found quick drying pink spray paint that I used for the cupcake sale. I pulled the jacket off, ran to my computer and printed Pink Ladies in a cool font. I used it to make a stencil (I am quite talented and can do craft oriented things very quickly) and I spray painted Pink Ladies on the back of the jacket. I then made a smaller version and spray painted it on the breast of the jacket. It only took ten minutes for it to be complete; I threw it on and ran down the stairs. My daddies looked up when they heard me come down and I knew by the looks on their faces that I had to explain before I left the house.

'Rachel, is there a reason you are wearing an outfit like that?' My dad Hiram asked me.

'Yes daddy, the glee kids are putting on a Grease themed performance and I was picked to be the risqué Sandy. I had to coordinate with their looks and this is what we came up with.'

'If it's for a performance than we'll let you leave the house in it, but only one condition.'

'What's the condition daddy?'

'You must record the performance to prove that you did in fact NEED to dress in such attire.'

'Fine! Glad that all these years of being on my best behavior has proved nothing to you.' I said angrily as I slammed the door shut behind me. I really hope that OutBound is willing to do that with me, IF he even decides to talk to me. My mind began to race as I drove towards Santana's house. I pray tonight goes well. I jumped out of my car and walked to the front door. Santana answered it quickly.

'Holy shit Berry! You look HOT… are you sure you won't consider the dark side for a night?' the Latina winked.

'Hello Santana, and I'm sorry, I won't go lesbian for you tonight.' I laughed. We had become friends this year for some unknown reason. She motioned for me to come in and led me straight to the drink table. I poured me a glass of jack and coke (my favorite to everyone's surprise) and went out to find the rest of my Glee friends. Everyone was in costume and it was a lot of fun to see. Santana and Brittney were dressed as slutty versions of Thing 1 and Thing 2 from Dr. Seuss, Artie was dressed as a Nascar driver, Finn and Quinn were there as Popeye and Olive Oil which was really cute. Tina was dressed as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Mike was a ninja, Mercedes was Tina Turner and Kurt was the Mad Hatter. Puck still wasn't there but no one was surprised. He never showed up at a party on time. I was having fun talking with everyone but my mind kept wondering and my eyes kept scanning, searching for my mystery man.

I couldn't sleep after I got offline. I had never been the type to fall for a girl, I'm a stud and I don't do that. But this girl is different. She was funny, smart, stubborn, and everything I've ever wanted. We have so many things in common its unreal and I can't believe that a girl like that goes to school with me. I pulled out my yearbook and started scanning over the pictures of my classmates. None of them seemed to fit the part. Of course, she had even admitted that she doesn't reveal all the awesome things about herself to people at school because of the ridiculous status quo. I can understand it. I've never been one of the understanding people, I usual judge them on outward appearances, slushy them if I find them annoying, and throw them into dumpsters if I feel threatened. I'll admit that I haven't been the best person, but his girl makes me want to be better. When she suggested we meet I about lost my shit. I have most of the costume stuff I need thanks to Glee Club so now it's just a waiting game. I finally fell asleep around 2am and woke in a surprisingly good mood. Today's the day I meet the girl of my dreams. I got dressed quickly, ate a couple of donuts on my drive to school and actually went to class. My day was pretty normal, just slow as fuck. Glee was interesting. Berry was being unusually quiet which caught my attention right away. She was all smiles and she even giggled at one point. It totally threw me off. I asked her about it and she didn't even answer. I couldn't blame her though. I understood how it feels to have one of those days. Today was one of them. I raced home after school and booked it to my room. I took another shower and even fucking sang! I would have died inside if anyone had heard me singing Grease Lightning into my bottle of body wash. I hopped out of the shower and went to my closet. I pulled my Bon Jovi jacket out of my closet, a pair of dark jeans, and my black tight t-shirt. I got dressed, sprayed some Axe and ran downstairs. My Ma had gone to the Halloween store and picked me up a sick wig.

'Hey Fonzi' my mom chirped from the kitchen.

'Ma, I'm not Fonzi, I'm Danny from Grease' I huffed.

'Oh dear, take your jacket off and give it to me!' She grabbed it and ran off. I have no clue what the hell she was going to do but I trust her. If anyone knows Grease it's her. Forty five minutes later I was getting a little pissed. I got up off the couch and went into her craft room.

'I have to go Ma, what are you doing in here?' She lifted up my jacket and I couldn't help but grin. She had painted the T-Birds logo on the back in true Zuko style.

'You're pretty awesome Ma.' I told her as she helped me put it on.

'Hold on son, I'm not done.' She ran to her purse and grabbed a cigarette out of her purse putting it behind my ear. 'Now, you are Danny.' She smiled. I kissed her cheek, thanked her again and headed out. I was already late for the party but I followed the speed limit to avoid any further delays. I walked in to Satan's house at a quarter after eight. The party was going strong and there were a ton of people. I went in to the kitchen and made myself a jack and coke, then headed out to find my Sandy. I looked everywhere and couldn't find her. Maybe she was late? I had fucking butterflies in my stomach for the first time in my life and I was afraid she hadn't showed. I saw a giant Popeye out the corner of my eye so I headed over. I figured that I would go chill with Finn and hope that I spotted her from there. I didn't make it very far. I saw brown hair mixed with really hot blonde streaks tied up in a curly pony tail, a hot tight ass in a pair of black skinny jeans with smoking hot thigh high boots. But what confirmed my assumption was the Pink Ladies script on the back of her black leather jacket. I began to walk toward her and my breath caught when she turned slowly and saw her face.

'What is Puckerman wearing?' Quinn stated staring toward the door. I couldn't help but be curious. His Halloween costumes had always been pretty entertaining, like the year he dressed up as a ninja turtle… it was kind of cute. Anyway, I couldn't help but be curious at Quinn's statement. I turned slowly to not draw attention but I quickly lost the ability to breath. We stared at each other in shock for what felt like eternity before I regained my thought process and began walking towards him. He apparently regained his as well because he walked to meet me.

'You're my Danny?' I choked looking up into his green eyes.

'You're my Sandy?' he asked in a gravelly voice. Suddenly my mouth was on his and it felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. We had to finally break apart, desperate for air.

'Rachel, will you be my girl?' he asked, pushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

'Of course Noah' I smiled. I curled into him and he just held me in his arms. Despite our past, I knew that the boy holding me was the one. He was everything. He the Danny to my Sandy.


End file.
